blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Dodan the Hero
|exp = 780 |items = see Rewards |previous = Captain Dochun |next = The Bamboo Blossom}} Dodan the Hero is the third chapter in the Into the Woods quest line. Rewards This quest rewards the player with an evolutionary weapon suitable for their class. Walkthrough Speak with Ko Suljin Speak to Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun immediately outside the Healing House. Ko Suljun: "Oh, hi! Nice to see you again. Look, thanks for helping earlier. I know I was rude when we met. Sorry about that. You seem all right. The captain trusts you. And that's enough for me. I'd be honored to fight at your side. Can't say the same for "Little Master," wherever he is." (Who is the "Little Master?") Ko Suljin: "Sorry, I mean Dodan. He's the captain's son and a hero in his own mind. He's a fun kid, but about as reliable as a grass sword. It seems that every time the Blackram attacks, Dodan goes missing. It could be coincidence, but the Blackram always seem to know when our munitions are low. I like that you seem quiet and private. Can you keep a secret? I know he's the captain's son, but the way he's been acting is suspicious. Right? Could Dodan be a spy?" (I don't know about that.) Ko Suljun: "Don't tell anyone, but I was following him earlier. He was off his post and heading toward the coast. He and his crony ducked around like they were afraid of being spotted. Then, I saw the Blackram ships come in. I ran back to town and warned everyone. Dodan's still missing! I bet he headed to the Blackram Camp!" (Where's this camp?) Ko Suljun: "I'm not sure where the Blackram are hiding, but they must be close. I bet one of those Coastal Grunts has a map on him!" Retrieve a map from a Blackram Coastal Gruntw Attack Blackram Coastal Grunts on the Bamboo Coast until they drop Map to the Blackram Raid. Speak with Chengun Head to the top left side of the Bamboo Coast to speak with Chengun, who is hiding in a hut straight ahead after the loading point. Chengun: "Finally! Reinforcements! Now we'll show these rapscallions what for!" (I'm actually hunting for a spy.) Chengun: "A spy? You don't mean Master Dodan do you? Why, you must be mistaken, stranger! Master Dodan is the noblest, loyalest, most wonderful Guardsman in the service." (Oh really?) Chengun: "But he's also a little impulsive. He found a map to this secret hideout and he decided to teach these pirates a lesson. And now he's been locked in a cage. I was just about to save the Little Master myself. Really! But now that you're here, you can take the lead! Do be careful! Master Dodan's cage is surrounded by Blackram Rookies. Don't let their name fool you, they're real toughies!" Defeat the Blackram Rookies Defeat the two Blackram Rookies standing behind you. Defeat the Blackram Lookout Defeat the remaining Blackram Lookout standing in front of Dodag's cage. Release Dodan Interact with Dodan's cage door. Speak with Dodan Dodan: "I'm Dodan, of course! You're just in time, as I planned. I knew Suljun would send someone for me! He's a big fan, you know. Get warmed up because we're about to go! That's right, you get to be a part of the next step of my grand plan. Right over there you'll see the Blackram Flagship. Boring, right? No! I've overheard that it's brimming with ammo and explosives. Here's the idea: we aim a cannon at it and let it fly. This beach will light up like a festival in our honor! You may go now. I have utter faith in you, friend. For being such a big help, you may have the honor of lighting the cannon! I've finally ended the Blackram menace. Lucky you! You get to be a part of the explosive finale!" Fire the cannon at the Blackram flagship Interact with the cannon behind the palisade. Help Dodan and Chengun defeate Gwon Wait for Captain Gwon to come to shore and defeat him. Then speak to Dodan. Dodan: "Take that, you scoundrels! Look at them, sailing away like cowards. Wow, Gwon was upset. Where did he go, anyway?" (Who's Gwon?) Dodan: "You don't know Gwon? Right, you're from a mountain or something. He's the leader of the Blackram in the area. He's pretty tough." (Really?) Dodan: "It's a good thing you injured him with the explosion. He's usually stronger than a gnarlox. He'll be back, and he'll be mad." (I see.) Dodan: "We need to rally everyone and prepare for the retaliation. Let's Windstride back before Gwon catches up!" (What's Windstride?) Dodan: "It's a good thing you have someone smart like me to help you! You Windstride when you want to get somewhere far away in a snap. Use M to open the Map. You will see a marker. Press it, and hold on tight! This isn't easy for amateurs." Press M to open the map and left-click on the marker to return to Bamboo Village Left-clicking on the minimap's Windstride icons also works. Speak with Chengun Chengun: "I'm afraid you just missed Master Dodan. His father, Captain Dochun, requested his presence right away. You should join them. I remember the first time I tried Windstriding. It was so harrowing I was sick in bed for a whole week. I still have nightmares about it." (I feel just fine.) Chengun: "Well, uh, that's because your Windstride was so short! Indeed! It was practically walking distance! I had to return from the Sentinel Coast, which is miles away! And so expensive too. That trip from the Sentinel Coast to the sickbed cost me practically half my month's salary." (Windstriding costs money?) Chengun: "Oh yes. The further the distance, the higher the cost. Not only that, but you have to travel to that place on foot at least once before you can Windstride there. You'll pick it up. You should get going to Captain Dochun's residence. Don't want to keep the Master waiting." Speak with Dochun Dochun's House is located on the other side of the village. Dochun: "Are you all right? I heard you clashed with Gwon, captain of the Blackram. I am sorry for my son's reckless actions. I am in your debt. I have commissioned scouts from the Guard to look for any sign of Jinsoyun and her henchmen. I suspect she will be hard to miss. In time, we will find her. I know it has been tough for you, dealing with the loss of your master and school. Please treat this village like home. In all the chaos, I haven't had the luxury of introducing you to my family. You've met my adventuresome son, Dodan. I also have an adopted daughter, Namsoyoo, who has been with us for quite some time. She's the one who cared for you in the Healing House. Actually, she should be arriving any minute now." Journal Summary Dodan was definitely Bamboo Village's biggest troublemaker. It didn't help that he was the son of Captain Dochun, the head of the Bamboo Guard. The guards put up with his mischief to please their boss, but that didn't stop the rumors. Was Dochun's wayward son so uncontrollable that he was actually spying for the Blackram? Dodan knew about the rumors. And despite his flash and arrogance, the gossip hurt him. Didn't they understand he was just trying to be a hero, to be the kind of man his father would be proud of? That's why he journeyed close to Blackram territory. And that's how he ended up a captive of the pirates. Category:Act 1